


Art for "Whatever You Wish For"

by TKodami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Community: deancasbigbang, DCBB2014, Dreams, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKodami/pseuds/TKodami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2407370/chapters/5324135">Whatever You Wish For</a> Art Post. Done for the 2014 DeanCasBigBang lj community. Original <a href="http://tkodami.livejournal.com/892.html">art masterpost</a> can be found on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Whatever You Wish For"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somuchforbaggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchforbaggles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Whatever You Wish For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407370) by [somuchforbaggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchforbaggles/pseuds/somuchforbaggles). 



> Thank you, thank you, thank you to somuchforbaggles who has written a fantastic (utterly fantastic) fic. It's a second-person exploration of Dean Winchester's dream life if he had chosen to put down the knife instead of eject himself from the djinn's illusion. It's haunting and meditative. I tried to capture that feeling in the artwork. I hope I did my author justice. If you haven't read "Whatever You Wish For," you seriously need to get on that. Spread your wings, enjoy the ride, and go deeper into the dream.

  
  


  


Tired Of Your Shit, Dean Winchester

  
  


  


Character Portraits

  
  


  


Story Poster

  
  


  


DCBB 2014 Promo Posters

  
  



End file.
